


Pocky Game

by AinSophie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSophie/pseuds/AinSophie
Summary: A pocky game, played after Pocky Day
Kudos: 2





	Pocky Game

“Rikka…?”

Không một tiếng trả lời. Người đàn ông bèn cúi xuống, ghé sát mặt mình vào kẻ đang say giấc nồng kia, thì thầm:

“Rikka-san…?”

“Ưm… Shiki?”

Rikka uể oải mở mắt. Anh nhận ra mình đang nằm trên chiếc ghế sofa trong phòng khách. Từ bên trong nhìn ra, anh có thể thấy mọi nẻo đường ở Tokyo đã được soi sáng bằng ánh đèn neon.

“Em đã ngủ bao lâu rồi?”

“Hai tiếng. Tsubasa không cho tôi đánh thức em, nhưng cứ ngủ ngoài này là không được. Em sẽ bị cảm mất.”

“Ôi, chết thật.” Rikka vội vàng ngồi dậy. Chiếc chăn được đắp trên người anh rơi xuống sàn. Shiki vội đỡ lấy thân hình mảnh mai của chàng trai trước khi anh lảo đảo ngã xuống ghế.

“Để tôi dìu em về phòng.” Shiki thở dài, khoác tay Rikka lên vai mình rồi đưa anh về phòng riêng của Rikka. Thật may, “người mẹ” của SolidS không để phòng bừa bộn như con người nào đó nên quãng đường mang anh về phòng cũng không quá khó khăn. 

“Thôi, ngủ đi nào.” Shiki vừa vỗ vỗ lên người Rikka như mẹ dỗ con, khiến chàng trai cười khúc khích. Anh nói nhỏ, khiến Shiki cũng phải phì cười:

“Bình thường là em kéo anh vào giường, bây giờ lại đổi ngược lại nhỉ.”

“Nhiều chuyện quá à. Ngủ đi, Rikka-san.”

“Rồi rồi. Chúc anh ngủ ngon.”

Shiki cứ vậy ngồi im cho đến khi nghe thấy tiếng thở đều của chàng trai kia. Anh nhẹ nhàng nhón chân ra khỏi phòng rồi đóng cửa lại, tránh không làm Rikka tỉnh trong cơn say giấc nồng.

Sáng hôm sau, khi anh đã yên vị ở bàn ăn và ngắm Rikka nấu nướng, chàng trai bỗng quay ra ngắm nghía anh một lúc rồi ra hiệu cho anh lại gần.

“Shiki, có quà cho anh nè. Cái này em mua hôm trước mà quên đưa.”

“Gì thế?”

“Há miệng ra.”

Ngay khi Shiki vừa làm như lời Rikka bảo, anh có thể cảm nhận một vị đăng đắng hoà quyện với vị ngọt của chocolate trên đầu lưỡi. Liền sau đó là cái nắm thật chặt của tay Rikka trên cánh tay anh, và Shiki nhận ra Rikka đang ăn một chiếc pocky dần dần từ đầu còn lại của nó - chỗ Shiki chưa ngậm đến. Anh có thể cảm nhận đôi môi của người kia chạm vào môi mình - ban đầu nhẹ nhàng, nhưng dần dần các chuyển động của họ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. Khi họ rời nhau ra, Shiki nhìn Rikka một cách đầy khó hiểu như thể đang yêu cầu một lời giải thích từ anh.

“Hôm qua là Pocky day đó, hehe.” Chàng trai mỉm cười tinh nghịch rồi quay lại với bàn ăn của mình, để lại một Shiki lắc đầu ngao ngán.

“Thật là… lần này em thắng đấy, Rikka.”


End file.
